The Naked Truth
by Jadedea
Summary: RobStar One Shot! When watching The How the Grinch Stole Christmas Goes all wrong! Will Robin confess his true feelings?


Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans

The Naked Truth

The Titans all sat in the common room watching a movie. Instead of their of the usual scary and gory movie they usually watched they were watching The Grinch That Stole Christmas.

Starfire was enjoying it the most…. obviously . She was laughing her head off but not asking any questions because Raven had told her to save all questions for the end. Starfire laughed again while lying her head on Robin's shoulder.

Robin looked down at the beautiful alien princess. Before in his life he would've never let anyone be this close to him. But this was Starfire. He had loved her for so long. She was the only girl hw would ever love. But sadly he was too closed to tell her. She laughed again falling right into his chest her face redder than a cherry. He put his arm around her and she laid there still laughing. _Of course she doesn't know I love her or that normally this would be a romantic situation for people. But then again we're not normal. _A smile came to his face.

After the movie was done and Star finished with all her questions they all went to bed and bid each other goodnight. Robin and Starfire were the only ones left. They stopped at her door.

"_Friend Robin?" Strfire asked. But Robin was already off in his "Starfire world" Wow she looks great! I love her hair and that great smile! And God those eyes! Those jade green eyes! They always seem to look right into mine even with the mask on. How I want to take it off and look right into hers for real and then take her lips to mine and then----"_

" Friend Robin!" Starfire yelled as she shook him. He was brought out of his thoughts. And realized what happened.

" Robin you have saliva coming from the corner of your mouth. Are you ill?" Her eyes were now big and voice full of worry.

" No Starfire I'm fine." he said wiping the drool from the corner of his mouth. " What did you want to ask me again?"

" Well I had another question that I did not know if I should ask in front of our friends."

"Oh. Okay shoot."

" I would never shoot you friend Robin! Has someone shot you?" she asked as she checked all over him to see if there were any wounds.

_I should probably stop her. This is pointless. But I'll wait until after she's done massaging my back while she searches. He held back laughter as she felt and tickled his stomach, not purposely of course. She- Wait she is getting very close to--_

"Starfire!" Robin yelped. She stooped her search and looked up.

" It's ok I'm fine. What's your question?"

" Well during the movie I noticed that the green grinch that looks a bit like Beastboy was not wearing any clothes. Why is this?"

Robin's face turned bright red. He never thought the question of nakedness would come up. Then he shuddered at the thought of BB naked. " Star. Um… well you see… the grinch can be naked because he chooses to be and that's just the way it is and I think it's best just to accept that."

Starfire also blushed. "Thank-you friend Robin. Are you sure you are fine?"

" Yes Star." _She always worries about me_. He smiled. He liked that someone cared.

"Well just in case." She bent down and kissed the corner of his mouth. " If you are ill I believe I have " kissed it and made it all better" Goodnight." She slipped into her room. Robin just stood there in shock and put his hand to where her mouth had been. Then he went to bed a smile on his face. Little did he know he should've explained himself better.

-----------

The next Morning….

Starfire walked down to the common room. Meanwhile her friends sat doing their normal activities. Raven reading a book in the corner. Cy and Robin playing the game station. And BB making tofu pancakes.

Starfire walked in and BB was the first to notice her. " Hey Star want some-" He looked at her and then dropped the frying pan. Then he went cross eyed. " Oh sweet lord in heaven!!!!!!" he exclaimed as he hit the ground. Starfire just stood there looking in a confused matter. The rest of the Titans looked at her and their mouths hung open.

Starfire was completely naked!!!!

The others were speechless. But oblivious to their stares Starfire looked at an unconscious Beastboy with shock.

Robin couldn't help but stare. She was beautiful! Her long red fiery hair somewhat covered her breasts and, sadly for Starfire who didn't know she wasn't supposed to be naked, nothing covered her bottom half. All Robin could think was ._Wow!_

Raven was the first to come out of shock and she used her powers to cover Star with her cloak. She got up and went over to where she stood. She turn Star around and started taking her towards her room..

"Come on." Raven said.

" But friend Beastboy-"

"The horny green one will be fine trust me." Raven said as she took Star out of the room.

" What just happened?" Cyborg asked.

" Starfire was naked." Was Robin's solemn answer.

A grin spread over Cy's face. " Well then this is your lucky day."

" What do you mean?" Robin said coolly.

" Don't play with me man. I know you liked that." Cy said slyly.

" No I didn't!"

" I know you're like in love with her dude. It's painfully obvious."

"Really?" Robin asked looking down.

" Duh." Cyborg got up to check BB. " BB, come on man wake up!" BB opened his eyes and he had a content smile on his face.

" Did you see?" He asked in a dazed/ happy voice.

" Yup." Cy nodded with a smile on his face.

"Hey!" Robin yelled they weren't allowed to talk about her like that.

"Dude," BB said getting up, " I would tell her how I feel if I were you before some other guy takes her. Cause, well you saw, she isn't going to be single forever."

"The dude is right." Cy agreed.

"Maybe." Robin said looking at the door through which the girls had left.

Meanwhile……..

Raven had led Starfire to her room. She told her to go in and get dressed. She now stood outside the door waiting. It opened.

" Friend Raven I am now fully dressed you may enter." Starfire said as she opened the door.

Raven stepped in. She looked around. All most all of it was purple and it was brightly lit. She shuddered _she _would never be caught living here.

"Starfire why were you naked?"

" Well last night after the movie I had noticed that the grinch was unclothed throughout the movie. So when Robin walked me to my room I asked why---"

" Wait, you asked Robin?:"

"Yes."

"And what did he say?"

"He said that the grinch was naked because it was his choice and that was the way it was. So this morning when I awakened I decided not to be clothed."

Raven slapped her head. "Crap!!!"

" Is what I did wrong?"

" No Star. Robin failed to explain more. Just wait here a sec."

" Alright." Raven stormed out of the room leaving a confused Star in her wake.

She burst through the doors and headed straight towards Robin. "Robin!"

He jumped. " Yeah. Raven what's wrong?"

" What's wrong? Hello! Why did you explain to Star last night that the grinch was naked because he chose to be!" Raven said through gritted teeth.

" Well I thought- Um I-"

" Well you get to go in there and explain to her why she can't be naked!"

BB and Cy busted out laughing. They laughed so hard they fell to the floor. And they were gasping for air.

"Raven can't you-"

" Nope."

" How about BB or--"

"Nope."

"Do I have to?"

"Yup." Then Raven used her powers to push Robin into the hallway and she closed the door behind him.

In Star's Room……..

Robin walked to her door and knocked. It was opened by a smiling Star.

"Hello Robin."

"Hey Star can I come in?"

" Yes." She let him in. He loved her room so much. It always smelled of sugar.

"Star I need to talk to you." He patted the bed and she sat down next to him. "You know earlier when you came out um…."

"Undressed?"

"Yes," Robin blushed, "you can't do that."

" But why not the grinch is naked and you said--"

" I know what I said. But what I meant was that the grinch isn't real, he's made up and the writers deicide to have him be naked. Plus it's okay for him cause he has fur and nothing shows. But in real life you can't just walk around naked. It sometimes offends people."

Starfire looked sad and then looked down. " Then you do not like seeing me undressed? Do I look horrible?"

"What! No way! I love seeing you naked! You're beautiful." _Oh my God did I just say that?_

"Star what I meant was---" he was cut off by Starfire putting a finger to his lips.

She leaned in closer, " Robin I think I know what you meant." She was now so close their foreheads touched. She smelled of fruit and sugar. And Robin couldn't hold it any longer. He leaned in and kissed her.

She was at first surprised but didn't pull away. His lips felt warm on hers. He put his hands on her back and moved them upward all awhile pulling her closer to him. She ran her fingers through his hair. And then she felt his tongue pushing through; she eagerly let it in. They tilted and then fell on the bed. Him on top of her. They kissed each other hungrily.

Robin stopped and whispered, "I love you Star."

" I love you Robin." Then they stared kissing again oblivious to the other Titans standing in the door way. CY had felt bad for Robin and had suggested they all give him some back up. But when they opened the door they found Robin on top of Starfire. Making out!

They had just stood there watching this happen, but then Cy saw Robin start to move his hand up her shirt. " Hi there!" he yelled. Robin stopped immediately. Both looked up and pulled of each other blushing madly.

"I thought you came in here to tell her why she shouldn't be naked. Now I'm going to have to have the sex talk with her. Raven said in a normal voice but a smirk was on her face.

"Excuse me but what is this sex talk of which you speak?" Starfire asked. Robin blushed. Then he stood.

"While Raven has that talk with you I'll go to the place and do that thing." Then he rushed out of the room.

Cy, who was now laughing, hysterically, went back into the living room.

Beastboy laughed and said, " Now this is why I like watching movies!" Raven pushed him out of the room and closed the door. She sat next to Starfire.

_Crap this is going to be awkward. She thought. " You see when a man loves a woman….."_

Well that was the One Shot. Please no flames and if you liked it then review!!! I promise to get back on Goodbye to You very soon since I'm now in winter break. See y'all later! Bye-Bye.


End file.
